


The GSG9 would like their cat back

by Corps



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: He is small-, Jäger catto, Remember, The GSG9 would like their cat back, This is purley shit, White Masks are there aswell, and yeah, enjoy, let's see where this goes, not everyone is really long in there, or rather the Team in general, there are a lot of typos tho, this is not going to end well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corps/pseuds/Corps
Summary: Jäger seemingly didn't think trough when he punched that one guy at the bar.He ends up small, people are mean and I hope you know the map Villa, if not this might get confusing.I will also try to get the second chapter  done as fast as possible.I really hope you guys will like it if not, well tell me please what to improve on!





	The GSG9 would like their cat back

Jäger was currently gearing up, along side his fellow Defenders Bandit, Smoke, Rook and Maestro. They had been called to a emergency Situation in Italy. Them having gotten Intel on the White Masks wanting to take over an offside Villa as new Base .  
They had a short time window to get there. That meaning the Operators had been ripped out of their night on the base. It was currently early in the Morning around 5 am, the reason Jäger was anything but happy about this. Him having gone to sleep around 3 am, the other time of the Night had been spend in the Workshop trying to improve the radius of his ADS.  
Grumbling he went into the helicopter, but any noise of complain was drowned out by the loud roaring of the propellers and the machine itself taking flight. The air was tense and everyone woke more and more, the closer they got to their destination. He exchanged looks with his fellows, well, as far as he could. Looking trough Smokes Googles inside the Gasmask didn't quiet work, as probablly intended, but it was still of putting to him. Shifting his attention over to Bandit, who was seated right next to the english Man, had a rather mischievous look on his face. That could mean no good, the Engeenier tought with a grimace that was hidden by his own gear.  
To his luck Maestro and Rook where to both his sides. Maestro seated on the left and Rook on the right. Rook was as as cheerfull and encouraging as always now, giving him a smile and pat on the shoulder, making him feel more confident aswell. Maestro on his other side was smirking, playing with a lighter in his hands and enjoying the passing view of his home, not bothered by Jägers slight stare at all. So he looked away again and readied himself for the arrival.  
They landed on the front porch,a small gravel road leading up to the main entrance. Small brick walls surrounding it, two cars parked inside a black Van and a rather expensiv looking red Jaguar, next to it there were multiply potted and naturally grown plants inside a flowerbed , making it look nice and cozy together with the warm weather... the cozyness wouldn't last long, he knew to enjoy it while it lastet.  
All of them got of the Helicopter as fast as possible, already making their way up and inside the building "We defend from the bottom, Rook, Smoke and Myself will anchor down, You two go and roam" Maestro said and looked over the team with a stern and confident look. Nodded agreement met the Man in charge for this mission.  
So they got to work, making their way down into the basement, to be precicley the Art Storage, and secured the Area in record time. Hatches got reinforced aswell as some important entering points, this to give themselfs cover and lock the White masks out.

Everyone got into position. Maestro having deployed all his Evil Eyes on diffrent spots of the Villa , keeping it to the Basement and second Floor , so all the important angels were covered. Bandit had hooked his batteries up to the most vital walls and also stuffing an Door with barebed wire that had been electocuted trough a close by batterie. Making Jäger shudder with the tought of running into it , but he had better things to do, setting down his last two ADS near Smoke and Rook to assure his safety. All being set now, he grabbed his plate befor getting scolded over it again, he had a habit to forget picking it up. He gave Rook a small smile and okay sign befor hurrying up the stairs.  
"Tangos incoming, West side" Jägers attention peeked up at the call out, buzzing with energy to fight "Covering it". Giving the whispered Call out mostly to Bandit, he ran to the location. He was flanking from the Living Room to Library to not directly get noticed, the floor covered with carpet muffling his footsteps partly.  
He came to a stuttering halt in the Library, quickly turning to take cover behind the desk, his legs feeling like jelly and his head spinning. Making it hard to locate where he was or what happened, "Blue down" he quickly hushed over the comms feeling faint and like throwing up. He only faintly heared the concerned voice of Bandit asking where he was befor actually blacking out.  
The Engineer woke up disoriented and groaning, his head hurt like hell aswell as itchy. The Helmet highly discomforting for once, where it normally brought comfort and assurance. He tried looking around to regain his orientation. To his surprise it came back and sharp into focus, the black in his sight already faiding. The other surprise that nearly made him shriek was that everything else was tall, like really tall "what the hell.." he breathed out still shocked. He saw both his weapons lie nearby but were to big to grab or rather handle, they would be useless. So instead he slowly got to his feet, still irritated by the itchy feeling on his head and now also noticing one at his lower back,he did the only logical thing and went to scratch at his back, but rather touched something soft and unnatural .. for humans at least.  
Looking shocked over his shoulder he saw a white brown spotted tail swaying out from in between his vests underside and jeans, so he slowly felt it up only to feel more mortified. The tail was actually connected to him and was like a extension from his spine... just with fur. Not forgetting the feeling at his head Marius started to fastly fumble with his hand at his helmet, pulling the visors protector a little to thr front with a rough tug. The helmet broke at this action giving place for a small slit, he suddenly felt relifed and the discomfort faiding, so he felt up to the broken parts. There were two ears poking trough, now that he felt them, noticing how they seemed to be also a kind of extension of his normal ears, for once happy to only have a mouth guarding balaclava. Still where those cat ears... "what the hell" he repited a little more freaked out, 'I really shouldn't have punched that bearded man with the weired hat' is the first thing that comes to his mind.  
He heared an explosion and got reminded of the situation around him again, the question shoving itself to the front 'what to do now?' . He surley wasn't allured by the idea of going like this back to his team, on the other side he didn't feel like waiting this out, there was still the possibility to be found by White Masks. Only now aware of the callouts over the comms "Back up, I'm safe again, can't attack" he said quickly to not worry his team more than he already had and kept it short so they could keep on listening to footsteps and pushes. A reply came fast this time not from Bandit but Rook "Stay safe and come back to Objectiv if possible" he told him befor gun shots cut over the call, making him worry where the attacker group from the west side had gone and if they had gotten to the Objectiv "You better tell me your location, I'm making my way over" that was definetly Bandits voice, he heared footsteps, his ears twitching and turning to the right. Someone had stept into the Library, his hearth picking up pace, he looked around the corner, his hairs standing on end, a group of five White Masks "can't, got company" he kept it hushed and quiet, thinking about a way to escape th room, not quiet having caught their attention just yet.  
So he crouched making himself smaler than he already was and if he had to guess he was aound the size of a cat. His tail waving from the left to the right side in worrie, his hairs standing on end. "Something is over here!" one called out making him flinch a bit and curle futher into himself, now hiding into one of the dark corners of the table, hoping that the shadows would conceal him. His hearth racing, he was dead if they found him or worse, taken. He grimaced at the tought, hearth pounding in his flattened ears "Weapons.. seems like someone is running around unarmed" the third one huffed in a unbeliefing laugh, he had a rather deep and scratchy voice,making him sound even creepier "Let's go find them, report it to the others".  
Jäger saw the various pair of feet leave his vision, but heared their foot steps, seemingly searching the room for him and one making the call out. 'Well fuck' he tought with a grimace 'I should get to Bandit..' he sighed in defeat, making himself ready to run, his hearth having calmed a little down after the adrenalin boost he just felt.  
He waited a little, having listened to the com the whole time but not replied he knew where Mr. Asshole was. So he peeked out of underneath the desk making sure that no one was looking, before then booking it.  
Let's say it did not go as planned, he was way smaller and should have calculated that he had shorter legs, meaning he was slower. Or rather three of his steps were easily cover by one of everyone else. So when he ran and heared a shout he was prepared for the worst, but seems he doesn't know what the worst is. A White Mask had heared the pitter patter of his small feet and turned back around, looking at him perplex trough his mask and whipped his gun up. Running as fast as possible he darted into the Living room, searching and scrambling for cover as the Mask came running after him.  
When he reached the couch of the Lounging room fire started, lucky for him it was a shotgun and it didn't hit it mark, he ran and ducked in between the funiture. He singled out a small hole in the wall that had been torn there trough a shotgun shell and made a leap for it. Letting out a higher pitched yelp as shell grazed his vest and was happy over Rooks plate. So he came barreling trough that hole in the wall and ran futher torwards the stairs at the North side, following the corridor. The steps of the White Mask slowly closing in, still searching a bit by the uneveness of the steps, but they got steady making him realize that He was on his trail.  
Slowly but surley getting out of breath he ran as good as he could the stairs up to the Astronomy room , having to make small leaps. When He got to the top and took a breath he felt himself being picked up by the back of his neck "Verdammt.." he mumbled breathlessly, trashing in the persons grip. He did indeed not escape, hearing them chuckle he tried tu turn and twist in the grip, grabbing at the fingers but not getting very far "The others won't believe this, how adorable" he cooed and snickered. So he turned around on the stairs tightening his grip on Marius. This making the fear and panick rising inside his guts again, slowly suffocating him.

He felt himself drop, ears having flattened and ringing from the sound of a loud gunshot, making him hiss and snap back into reality. He looked back shocked at the origin of the sound to see Bandit oush into the room from the Bathroom. Marius luckily didn't hit the stairs but rather the body of the White Mask that had just been holding him, pushing all the breath out of his chest. "I never tought i would be so happy to see you" the call out surprised Bandit a little and he rushed over to the body "Where.... was zum Teufel, Marius?" Jäger stared up at Bandit who stared back for a good minute, clearly trying to surpress his laughter "what happened?" He asked kneeling down and picking Jäger rather carefully up, making sure to keep an eye out for enemies. "I have no idea" he said feeling weiredly defensiv by being able to be picked up with this much ease. Easily fitting into Bandits hand, having the size of a small cat "What do I do know?!" he asked him worried, not sure how to get back to original size, when he looked into Bandits face the man just started cracking up while also trying to keep it together for the missions sake. "Look at you, not so tall anymore, am I right? Blitz will be happy over that news" He snorted putting Jäger into one of his pouches, where he fit in with a bit squeezing, the Magazine that had been in there discarded trough use already. Jäger hold tight to the pouch when Bandit started to run again "Man, you are so tiny.. and you have ears" He cooed, patting his head with a finger, making Jäger scoff at him with distaste "You better stop it" "Or what?? You gonna shoot me?" Bandit mocked him making Marius turn even redder. " I got Jäger secured, he's kind off alright, returning him as soon as possible" Bandit gave to his Teammates, making Jäger feel nervous about what they would say.  
From the point of view he had he was quiet impressed, still everything tall and intimidating to him. His ear twitched again as he heared noise coming from down stairs, the other four White Masks coming to look for their teammate "They are coming up". Whispering to Bandit, he knew he heared him, since he backed a bit away taking a better angel on the stairs "Those ears also seem to be usefull, better cover them for this". He knew Bandit had a point, so he quickly reached his ears and covered them, the loud firing of Bandits MP7 starting up. The bullet obviously hitting the target, if the screams were any indication for that.  
Now Bandit rushing down the stairs, still with care to check "Coming down North stairs" he gave trough to Smoke who was holding that angle "better hurry, seems they are re-organising themselfs" the english man answered with a short huffed laugh at the end.  
Having reached the Art's storage room again, they were greeted by the sight of many corpses and Smoke giving them a small wave. Maestro had them confirmed that no one was coming at the moment or running aimleslly around the building, meaning they had a moment to clear this up. "So where is Jäger? I see only you" Smoke said looking around Bandit to see where he was, only to notice Movement at Bandits chest and look baffled at the tiny Man.  
Sure as hell Jäger didn't expect Smoke to break into a fit of laughter, making him blush and growl in annoyance. The laughter caught both Rooks and Maestros attention aswell "What's wrong?" Adriano asked over the com a little confused. But neither of the two answered, Smoke trying to calm down from laughing so hard and Bandit watching highly amused aswell, only Jäger decided to do so "Yeah.. everything good". He had focused and talking and so didn't notice James hand reaching out for him, only when it hovered right over his head and gave a soft tug to his ear. In his defens he jumped out of the magazine pouch, the tugging having quiet hurt making him stare daggers at Smoke " Don't EVER do that again!" he spat rubbing his hurt ear.  
Now he was sitting on top of one of the statures, out of reach from those assholes and he sure wasn't going to come down anytime soon. Since he jumped out of the pouch he had made it surprisingly fast to the statues befor climbing onto the top of the taller one, as far as possible. Trough some miricle not noticed by either of the other two just yet. But both Bandit and Smoke stood at the bottom looking up to him, Jäger pressing himself as close to the statue as possible "Look what you did! You can climb onto the boxes and get him down from there Smoke". Jäger looked angry down at Smoke "What are you doing guys? We got company coming!" The call out brought the three back and both Bandit and Smoke went to take cover, the first shots falling and the sound bouncing loudly trough the room. Hissing in pain he hopped down the statue, carefully leaving the Storage room and ran trough a room filled with barrels who were probably also filled with something like wine or booze. When he reached stairs again he looked up with a sign, the red carpet adorning it, making it look quiet soft, but it was still tall.  
When he reached the very top he flopped down under a bench next to a white box, keeping his eyes open for any enemies. His ears still rining from the loud gun fire.  
So he didn't notice when two People wandered up the stairs, hushed voices and sneaking around. "Mission over, evacuation in 30 minutes" That was the only thing come over the comms and for him understandable. So when he sighed, relifed everything was over he didn't expect to hear an cooing noise or to see two pair of boots infront of him.  
So when he saw one of the Withe Masks crouch down and put theri arm under the bench to fetch him out, he ran, as fast as possible 'What a deja vu' was all he tought in worrie. He ran and ran juking his chasers a some corners and cabinets. "Two tangos on the second floor, Throphy room" He huffed into the comms a little out of breath, but now climbing ontop of the stuffed deer. Now holding tightly onto the Antlers of the deer he positioned himself in a state that he could jump. Marius feet pushing him from the antlers torwards the lamp his legs and arms streched out.  
Closley reaching the edge of the lamp he pulled himself struggling up, now sitting huffing on it's edge he readyied himself to jump on the deerhead that was hanging over the open window, allowing acces to the underneath floor.  
So he jumped again, the small chandeler creaking and breaking under the weight and movement. The Deerhead didn't stay up either, slowly swaying under the weight of Jäger.Jäger on his side looked back down and oh god was it high, up over him he saw another beam. So what did he do, exactly, he jumped again, getting even higher, nervously grabbing the beam support and trying to pull himself up. He was out of breath for sure bit also safe for sure, looking now around he had sight over the whole room, still breathing laboured.  
The Deerhead crashed onto the ground, making a loud crashing noise and bringing the attention of the White Masks to the room. They now stood in the same room looking up at him "How the hell did you..." number one said "wtf" muttered the other one under their breath. "Alright, how do we get them down there??" Number one asked a little confused, Jäger was watching them but pressed himself onto the beam, a little scared of the height actually "Guys, I need help, I'm in the Thropy Room, second level." whispering it into the coms he got an instant reply from Maestro " On our way, I see the mask, where are you?" "...hidden?".  
So when the other four stormed the room, relife flooded Jägers system, two calculated shots taking out the White Masks. "Jäger, where are you ?" asked a rather confused Rook, looking around the room in search for him. Smoke and Bandit both coming later in, not having revealed how Jäger looks just yet, not like they would believe them actually. Now huffing and looking around small corners, seemingly having run around and searched for something (that something being Jäger) already. "I'm up here!" he called out, this time not over he comm and looked down, Maestro spotting him first. "How..when, what.. Vaffanculo".  
Jäger shrunk a little on himself, looking down at them he was a little worried over getting down again "I'm sorry?" he mumbled but was still heared by the other. " Alright, so you plan on coming down there anytime soon?" Bandit asked a smirk present under his mask, making Jäger bristle at him, Maestro and Rook still confused as fuck. "no no, please elaborate, why is he so small?" Rook asked, looking up at Jäger, his ears now slowly standing back up, making the two even more confused.  
"What ever happened, we can get help from Doc, you just need to come down!" Jäger was staring nervously down at Rookbefor looking to the side avoiding eye contact "Igotstuck" he mumbled real fast turning red "I didn't hear you, what?" Rook asked slowly understanding the thing by himself tough. The rest of the team aswell, the worst, Bandit, Smoke and even Maestro started laughing making him embarassed, he was pulled from his toughts by Rook again when he asked him something "You can just jump, yeah? I'm going to catch you". After a lot of coxing and laughing from the team below, Jäger got ready to jump.  
So when he jumped actually jumped, his hearth leaped out of his chest and he closed his eyes. He felt himself being caught by two big hands and cracked one of his eyes open nervously "See, I got you! Aw man you're even cuter close up" Julien said adoring the small Marius in his hands. "Thank you...?" he mumbled embarressed to hell and jumped into the front of Rooks protection gear, mostly to hide from Smoke and Bandit who came closer after having calmed down.  
Still ashamed from himself he stayed where he was, keeping close t Rooks face like that but out of the reach of the assholes "Come on don't be like that, Smoke didn't mean to hurt you" Bandit said obviously smirking, judging by the wrinkles at the side of his eyes. "Dam right, ya don't need to be worried".  
Doubting that sentence he felt himself being scooped up and looked dumb found at the owner of the hands, Maestro was the culptrip and looked at the two prankstars accusingly. " I think we should sort this at base, I'm sure Doc knows what to do" He said giving a over view of the team " We have to head back anyways now, the helicopter will be here soon and I don't want anyone of you doing something to him" He informed the three, mostly Smoke and Bandit though. The two looking rather dissapointed and giving confirming noises, now making their way back to the extraction point, Jäger still in Maestros hands "Could you put me down? I can walk on my own"not trying to come off rude he looked up at the man holding him, who in turn just raised a brow and laughed "Sorry, but not with those short legs of yours"  
Giving Maestro the best killer stare he could as he wiggled out of his hands and jumped over to Rook, who wordlessly accepted the new company, still a smile creeping on his face. "Won't the noise from the helicopter hurt your ears?" Rook asked in a cheerfull voice, looking down at Jäger on his shoulder "Probably, but there is not much I can change" he answered, already thinking about ways to drown out the noise.  
The way back to base was messy. Jäger covering his ears with his hands and secured by Smoke, who actually had a pouch on his vest unlike the others. This making Marius a little angry, since he still hadn't forgiven James and was now getting head pats from him every now and then, only serving futher to annoy him. At one point he let go of his arms to swat away his hand and tilted his head upwards, giving him a death glare, but only got a chuckle in respons. "I'm going to bite your fucking finger off if you don't stop" he treathened pissed. Smoke gave him another chuckle, so he pulled his balaclava up and as James hand reached down again he jumped. Holding onto Smokes hand with his whole body and biting his finger with now rather sharp canines, had Marius smirking. The rest of the Team was laughing aswell at James yelp, only downside was that James shook his hand out of reflex making him rather dizzi an let go with his mouth. "I ... thi-ink I n.need to..to throw... up" he pressed out, still a death grip on James hand, trying to drown out the laughter of Bandit and the others.  
Luckily Jäger didn't puke and they arived at the Base in more or less one piece, Smokes finger bleeding and Marius hiding in Rooks Armor again. The rest of the GSG9 had been informed that something was wrong with Jäger but had not gotten any detail and to his luck the rest of the base hadn't gotten intel either. What he didn't over think was that news got around fast and that when he wasn't seen leaving the helicopter confusion came up. So now he was pressing closer into the neck of Rook to hide from anyones eyes, but of course his teammates where here to greet him and congratulate to their succsesfull mission.  
Twitch looked a little confused upon noticing Jäger was missing but went in on the hug with Rook, only to stop centimeters befor "What the.. is that.. no.. no way"´, how, what, hOW?!" Marius who was by now more than intimidated by Twitch baffeled half yelling, hid futher behind Rooks neck and only peeked out from behind it when she stopped. "We don't know, but i'm sure Doc will find a way to fix it" the answer was rather cheerfull but left Twitch still as confused, the rest of the people who had come now looking over to the two. Under all the others Iq and Blitz looked the most unsure and suspicous, making their way over to them, Gilles following close behind. Jäger saw this and hid again, making Rook snicker "You gotta come out here" he said reaching on Arm behind his neck and carefully pulling him out from his hiding spot. Marius, only visibl for him, trying to avoid eye contact squirmed a little in his grip "Is that?? Marius??". Now having to look at Blitz who was right infront of his face, he felt even more intimidated as befor by Twitch "How did this happen? You are so small, like.. a baby kitten, aw look at you!! I need to take a picture of this" the words sending a chill down his spine and his ears perking at the word picture "No way in hell! No! You are doing no such thi-" to late, Elias had already drawn his phone and taken a photo, the audible click confirming it. Looking over to Iq for help, she gave a sigh, just recovering from the internal shock and so did Montange. "Alright, come on you had your fun Elias, now leave him alone" She said taking Jäger from Rook "We will bring him to Doc and the other CBRN, Montange can you call them together into the Medbay?" after asking that she threw a mobile radio to Gilles "Yeah, I'll do, I'm sure they will be able to fix you". It sounded resassuring and gave Marius some hope "I mean they are the best of the best else they wouldn't be here" giving Marius a smile he turned around and gave the information trough "Let's get going?" he asked to Iq "I really don't want to stick around longer" he said a little quieter. Elias looking over her shoulder at him making it quiet akward for him "Did you bite Smokes finger bloody?" the question came out of the blue and Iq knocked Blitz on the back of the head.  
Now down in the Medbay, he had both Doc and Lion staring at them, Finka just coming trough the door and greeting a leaving Iq "Alright, so what's the proble... I see" All three now quietly looking at Jäger, sure it was weired, but they were rather curious. "Tell me, do you have any idea how this happened?" Doc asked, lifting Jäger little up and setting him higher from the table to the counter "I have no idea, I got real dizzy and blacked out, after that I woke up like this, it was a real short blackout though" recalling the Memorie he tried to find anything that made sense or how this could have happened. He felt a gentel tug at his tail and looked shocked at Doc "Don't! " he warned, pulling his tail to himself and carefully grab and inspect it, to make sure it was okay "Sorry, sorry, would you mind taking your gear of?Like the helmet and vest" the question was neutral and all three had grabbed a chair for themselfs and some equipment to check him. As asked Jäger took off his helmet, shaking his head at the freedom and let out a relived sigh, next he pulled his balaclava over his head, making his hair rather spikey and stick out in all directions, his ears turning and flattening to get of the cramped feeling of having to pretty much stay up in that one position in the broken helmet. "So you know nothing" to answer Lions question he shook his head "Nope, nothing"


End file.
